High School Reunion Crossover
by ducky48
Summary: This is a NCIS/NCIS Los Angeles/Grey's Anatomy/Rizzoli & Isles crossover. There is a High School Reunion going on. There is Mark and Derek who shares family updates. Kensi and Deeks join in after a while. Tony, Abby and Ziva are shocked when they meet Jane's best friend, Maura. Lots of conversation about jobs and professions.


**Hello! Hope you enjoy this, slightly random, mostly dialogue, story. **

* * *

><p>The banner that hung over the all too familiar entrance told every person walking by about the reunion. People entered the building with mixed feelings; excitement, hesitation, a want to prove themselves. After all, it's true what they say; High School is a rollercoaster. Teenagers fight, befriend, fall in love, hate without knowing what the word really means. They taunt, they gossip, they boast.<p>

And yet here they all were, ten years later, back to see the people they ones called their classmates.

"You know, most people bring their wives or husbands to these kind of things", Tony Dinozzo commented as he walked into his old school.

"Yeah well, we brought a Israeli Mossad-agent with license to kill", Abby Scuito grinned. "That's way better."

"I do not have license to kill", Ziva David protested while eyeing the inside of the building suspiciously.

"So why did we bring you again?" Tony asked, watching her reaction.

"Because neither of you are married and I wanted to see what an American High School Reunion looked like", Ziva replied simply.

"Right."

"Tony Dinozzo!" someone called out and made the trio turn around. A tall man with a charming smile was waving at them.

"Hi…" Tony said as the man came up, searching his memories for a name.

"Mark Sloan", the man said. "We played baseball together for a while back in the days."

"Oh right!" Abby snapped her fingers as _she_ remembered. "Mark Sloan. I remember you. I'm Abigail Scuito, I was in your math class."

"Yes, I remember you, Abby", Mark grinned and shook her hand. "You haven't changed much."

Abby grinned. Mark smiled back and turned to Ziva.

"I don't think you went to this school", he said with his smile. "I would've remembered you."

"I'm Ziva David", Ziva said, either obvious to the flirting or just ignoring it. "I work with Tony and Abby."

"Oh, so you work together?" Mark asked and pointed between Tony and Abby.

"Yes."

"What do you do?" Mark asked.

Tony and Ziva shared a look before Tony answered.

"We work for NCIS", he said.

"What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I work as a senior field agent with Ziva, who is a Mossad officer. Abby is our forensic scientist and handles all the evidence and does her computer magic."

Mark kind of froze during Tony's speech.

"You're agents?" he asked.

"Yep", Tony nodded.

"What do you do?" Abby asked politely.

That question seemed to shake Mark out of his frozen state.

"I'm a plastic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Wow, impressive", Tony said. It was hard to tell if he was sarcastic or not.

"Mark did something impressive?" a dark-haired man smirked as he joined the group. "Hard to believe."

"Derek", Tony stated with a grin.

The man – Derek – smiled and turned to Ziva.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd."

"Ziva David", Ziva replied and shook his hand.

"This guy did not have this hair in High School", Tony said and pointed to the shiny mop on Derek's head.

"Can't deny that", Derek grinned. "How are you doing, Tony? And Abby!"

He turned to hug her.

"Good, great", Tony replied. "Mark here was just telling us what he does for living. Plastic surgery. What do you do, Derek?"

"I am a neurosurgeon at the same hospital as him", Derek replied.

"Really?"

"That's so cool", Abby said. "So you've seen actual human brains! Well, I have too, but only dead ones."

Derek looked at her.

"What do you do for living?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm a forensic scientist", Abby answered. "I work for NCIS."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service?" Derek asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" Tony said happily. "Finally someone who knows what it stands for."

"You work for them as well?" Derek asked.

"Yep. Believe it or not, but I'm a field agent. And Ziva here works with my team – or Gibbs' team – as well. She's a Mossad officer."

"What is Mossad?" Mark asked curiously.

"It is an Israeli civilian intelligence agency", Ziva replied.

"Wow", was all Mark could say about that.

"So you're from Israel?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you been in the States?"

"A couple of years", Ziva replied.

"NCIS is treating her well", Tony grinned.

A sharp ringtone cut the conversation off.

"Are you on-call?" Derek asked Mark who was digging around his pockets.

"No, it's not the hospital", Mark said as he got up his phone. "It's Callie."

He walked a few steps away and answered the phone.

"Is Callie his wife? Or girlfriend?" Abby asked Derek.

"No", Derek replied. "But she's one of the mothers of his child."

"Wait. One of the mothers?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. It's a long story", Derek said.

"We have time", Tony said, interested.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him but proceeded to tell the story anyway.

"Mark and Callie are good friends but Callie is married to a woman named Arizona. Callie and Arizona were broken off for a little while and that's when Callie and Mark got drunk and stupid. Callie got pregnant. Arizona came back. And now all three of them have a daughter named Sofia."

"Well, that's one way of doing it", Tony commented.

Derek shrugged but nodded just as Mark ended the call and got back to the group.

"I was just saying good-night to my daughter", Mark said with a silly grin. "You want to see a picture?"

"Do I!" Abby said excitedly.

Mark pulled up a photo on his phone.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Abby smiled.

"Yes isn't she."

"Wow, Mark", Tony said as he looked at the picture. "I wouldn't have pecked you to be the first of us to have a kid."

"First, but not last", Mark said and nodded at Derek.

"You have a kid too?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Zola", Derek smiled.

Ones again the conversation was interrupted, this time by a dark haired female who ran straight into Tony.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. "I'm trying to escape Giovanni."

The woman looked up to see whom she'd run into.

"Hey Tony", she grinned as she recognized him.

"Hello Jane", Tony greeted. "You remember Abby?"

"Of course", Jane Rizzoli said, smiling at her. "And Mark and Derek."

"You look good, Jane", Derek said and gave her a hug.

"You too! I heard you got married."

"I did", Derek confirmed. "Meredith is unfortunately on-call tonight, so she couldn't come."

"How about you, Rizzoli?" Mark said. "Did you bring someone special tonight?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I brought my colleague and friend, Maura Isles. She's an ME at Boston Homicide."

"You work at Boston Homicide?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I'm a detective", Jane replied.

"By the way; Jane meet Ziva, Ziva meet Jane", Tony said.

"Nice to meet you", Ziva said politely.

"You too", Jane smiled. "Are you here with Tony?"

"Yes. Kind of. We work together."

"What do you do?"

"We work for NCIS", Tony said.

"Really? Wow", Jane said, impressed. "I know what you two do", she said and gestured to Mark and Derek " – I've read one too many medical articles, curtesy of my friend Maura. But what do you do, Abby?"

"I'm a forensic scientist at NCIS", Abby said.

"Oh so you work with them as well?" Jane asked pointing at Tony and Ziva.

"Yep."

"That's cool", Jane said and looked over her shoulder as someone tapped her arm.

"Jane, I think I shook him off", the person said.

"Good! Maura, this is Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Abby Scuito, Tony Dinozzo and Ziva", Jane introduced. "And this is my friend Maura Isles."

"Nice to meet you all", Maura smiled.

Derek and Mark smiled back and greeted her, but Tony had gone really pale and Abby's eyes were very round and filled with shock. Maura's smile wavered.

"I'm sorry, I need…" Tony didn't even finish the sentence, but turned around and stumbled away.

Abby couldn't stop staring at the face in front of her. She only came back to earth when Ziva touched her arm.

"Abby?" she said lowly.

"I'm fine", Abby said. "I'll… go after him."

She finally tore her eyes of Maura and turned to go find Tony. Ziva sighed deeply as she watch her leave.

"What the hell was that?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry about that", Ziva began, looking at Maura. "You happen to look a lot like a friend of theirs; a former colleague. Caitlin Todd. She was killed in the line of duty. They were close."

"Oh", was all Maura could say. "Maybe I should…?"

She gestured behind her to indicate that she could leave.

"No, don't", Ziva said. "It's fine, they'll be back. I'm guessing they're just shocked."

Maura nodded but shared a look with Jane. Jane nodded once as to say she agreed that they should stay.

A short distance away, Abby approached Tony.

"Tony?" she said carefully.

Tony looked up from his hands.

"I did not expect that, Abbs", he said.

"Me neither", Abby said somberly. "But look at her, Tony. Kate's face was a bit narrower and her eyes were another color and she was shorter. And her hair was darker."

"And this woman does not have Kate's smile", Tony said lowly.

After a silent moment he straightened up.

"I know she's not Kate. I can see the differences. But she took me by surprise."

Abby looked at him for a moment before giving him a hug.

"I miss her too", she said. "We all do."

She let go of him and took his hand.

"Let's go back", she said.

Tony nodded.

Together they walked back to the small-talking group. Jane eyed them both suspiciously in protectiveness of her friend. But Abby just smiled at her and Tony went straight up to Maura.

"Hi, I'm Tony", he said and shook her hand. "Maura, was it?"

"Yes", Maura said and smiled back. "Maura Isles. Nice to meet you, Tony."

"Wow, who would've known so many people would show up", a loud voice exclaimed.

The owner of the voice showed up by the group, running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. After him trailed a brunette girl.

"Sloan", the shaggy-haired man said.

"Deeks", Mark replied with a smirk. "Everyone, you all remember Deeks, right?"

Three fourths of the group nodded.

"So who do we have here…?" Deeks said, looking at all the familiar faces.

"Abby?" the brunette girl behind him exclaimed.

"Kensi", Abby shone up in a smile and went to hug her.

"I'm taking a guess here and saying you two know each other", Deeks said.

"Abby is NCIS as well", Kensi told him. "She's a forensic god! She worked on a case with us, before you showed up."

"Wait, so Deeks works for NCIS?" Tony asked.

"Technically not", Deeks replied. "LAPD liaison."

"Really? LAPD?" Jane said.

"She's apparently Boston Homicide", Tony explained for Deeks' benefit, pointing at Jane.

"You know all of these people?" Kensi asked Deeks.

"Almost all of them", Deeks said scanning the group. "Except these two lovely ladies."

He smiled at Maura and Ziva.

"Marty Deeks", he introduced himself.

"Maura Isles", Maura said and shook his hand.

"Ziva David."

A sudden rattle indicated that the speakers were now on in the hall.

_"__If everybody would be so kind and make their way over to the gymnasium for our_ _former prom King, Jason Turner's speech…"_

"Jerk", muttered Mark and Jane at the same time.

_"… __that would be great. Thank you." _

"Let's go then", Derek said.

"Can't we just skip it?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Rizzoli", Mark said.

"No, I'm going and you are too", Maura said and looped her arm in Jane's, who groaned loudly.

"Yeah, he wasn't that bad", Deeks said, indicating to Jason Turner.

"To be fair, he was", Derek said. "But let's all be responsible grown-ups and go listen to him."

The group slowly started walking down the corridor.

"And what was your name?" Tony asked Kensi.

"Kensi Blye", she answered.

"What a beautiful name", Tony grinned.

Kensi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're almost worse than Deeks", she said.

"He is", Ziva agreed.

"You don't even know Deeks", Tony frowned at her.

"But I know you", Ziva pointed out.

Ahead of them argued Deeks and Mark half about how bad Jason Turner was and half about something else. Derek was discussing something medical with Maura. And Jane was trailing behind them, small-talking with Abby.

"I hadn't really thought about how it's been since we graduated", Jane said.

"I know. We've all done so much since then", Abby agreed.

"We haven't kept in touch too well."

"No, but we'll meet again, back here in another ten years."

"Yes, for the next reunion."

* * *

><p><strong>Little one-shot for you... :) <strong>


End file.
